Komentarz na blogu:SzygoraNysz/Piewca Cieni/@comment-28129914-20191106115411
Jeśli kiedyś przyjdzie Ci do głowy, że jestem zbyt drobiazgowa, pamiętaj, że sam tego chciałeś. No to jedziem! „Marinette wstała szybko, wyłączyła alarm i zerwała się z łóżka.” → Wstała, wyłączyła, a potem zerwała się z łóżka? Skoro już wstała, to chyba potem nie musiała drugi raz się zrywać? HYYYYY → „– Idę dzisiaj z dziewczynami do księgarni. – wyjaśniła dziewczyna...” → kropeczka po wypowiedzi! HYYYYY! Skoro miała daleko, nie mogła pojechać autobusem albo metrem? Przez to mogła być szybciej i wcześniej zająć miejsce w kolejce. Ale wolała iść... A tak w ogóle to niezła ta kolejka... Tak właściwie, to myślę sobie, że ten pisarz musi uwielbiać swoich fanów, jeżeli zamierza przyjąć ich wszystkich. Bo z tego, co mi się wydaje, autorzy raczej nie siedzą do wieczora tylko po to, żeby wszystkich przyjąć, tylko mają ustaloną godzinę, a kto się nie załapie, ten ma problem... Hmm, potem do tego wrócę. Aaaaa, już łapię! Alain podświadomie, dokładnie tak jak Raroo, nie chce zostać sam, dlatego się nim tak przejmuje! Wreszcie ma do kogo gębę otworzyć, a w domu nie panuje zupełna cisza... Gdyby przy tym nie musiał jeszcze być superbohaterem, to już w ogóle byłby szczęśliwy. „Kiedy tylko padło to pytanie chłopaka zaczęły dręczyć go wyrzuty sumienia.” → Albo chłopaka zaczęły dręczyć wyrzuty sumienia, albo zaczęły go dręczyć wyrzuty sumienia. Masz dwa razy to samo. A tak na marginesie, po słowie pytanie powinien być przecinek. Z serii nagłych przemyśleń: do Raroo mam chyba stosunek bardziej ambiwalentny. Ogólnie jest uroczy, ale czasem wydaje się trochę przesadzony, choć zakładam, że tak miało być... Nie zwracaj uwagi, tylko głośno myślę. To już ten moment, w którym Alain upiera się tylko z powodu własnej dumy i dla zasady, czy jeszcze nie? „... choć na chwilę przestać myśleć o tych wszystkich jego problemach.” → Hmm... nie powinno być o swoich problemach? Bo brzmi trochę, jakby chodziło o Raroo, a tu idzie chyba o Alainowe problemy? oboje → pojawiło się dwukrotnie i w obu przypadkach chodziło o Alaina i Raroo. Powinno być obaj. Jeśli już przyjmujesz, że kwami jest płci męskiej, to zachowaj jakąś konsekwencję. A poza tym, z subiektywnych odczuć, w tym pierwszym razie jakoś dziwnie mi to brzmi... „... oboje chcieli drugiemu cos powiedzieć...” → obaj chcieli coś powiedzieć by wystarczyło i brzmi, moim zdaniem, lepiej. Albo obaj chcieli powiedzieć coś sobie nawzajem...? No nie wiem, może po prostu jestem dziwna. I zgubiłeś ś'' w ''coś. ...ach, to fizyczne podejście do sprawy! Jako prawilny mat-fiz daję okejkę. „...próbując trafić w ten owoc. Poskutkowało, udało mu się je trafić.” → Chyba go''' trafić'', jeśli idzie o owoc. Tabletek! Jakie to awu! „... jakaś tam stonka...” → Iks de A teraz to mi przeszło przez myśl, że Raroo się zachowuje trochę jak typowa nastolatka... „Jak coś przeżywam, to jem!” → Czy to tekst z Kung Fu Pandy? Przed „Alain bez ostrzeżenia zatrzasnął spiżarkę...” brakuje entera chyba... „To jest przecież miraculum, ty go nosisz i ty jesteś jego powiernikiem, nie możesz tak po prostu powiedzieć, że nie chcesz go, jest ci przeznaczony i...” → Gdybyś tu mówił o wisiorku, a nie o miraculum, wszystko byłoby okej, ale mówisz o miraculum, więc powinno być ty '''je' nosisz'' i jest ci przeznaczon'e. I mam wątpliwości co do słowa powiernik, ale pewności żadnej, więc się nie odzywam. „...najchętniej już teraz pozbył się go, wyrzucił...” → Chyba najchętniej pozbył'by''' się''... Hmm... Alain to jednak jest dziwny. Tak bardzo chce zapomnieć, a tak rozpaczliwie trzyma się jedynej rzeczy, która przypomina mu o rodzicach. Coś on chyba sam nie wie, czego chce... I jeszcze ten jego pogląd na przeznaczenie... Mam wrażenie, że to wynika z tego, że z niego taki trochę buntownik, więc nie może pogodzić się z myślą, że jakaś siła zaplanowała mu życie, a on nie może nic z tym zrobić. On potrzebuje mieć kontrolę. Hyhy... Aj lajk dys kłótnia... <3 Moje pierwsze wrażenie René? Uroczy! Dobra, teraz wracając do sprawy kolejki i przyjmowania fanów... Ta kolejka przeszła znacznie szybciej, niż się spodziewałam. Niby była taka długa, a jeszcze z tego, co widzę, przyjmowanie fanów nie ogranicza się jedynie do dania im autografu. Jeśli każdy z nim tak sobie rozmawia jak ta jedna dziewczyna, to Marinette i kompania znalazły się w środku dość szybko (bo koło południa). Warto jeszcze dodać, że wątpię, żeby wielki i sławny pisarz zrywał się bladym świtem, żeby ogarnąć wszystkich fanów, strzelałabym najprędzej w dziewiątą rano. To daje trzy godziny na ogarnięcie kolejki dłuższej niż cała przecznica! A one stały raczej bliżej końca. Czy ja przypadkiem za dużo nie kombinuję? Sorki, to od stania w kolejkach. „...do upragnionego spotkania z autorem dzieliło już je..” → Chyba ''od upragnionego spotkania''. A tak subiektywnie, to mam wrażenie, że je już brzmiałoby lepiej niż już je Tak, Rose, on jest uroczy. Pełna zgoda. „Młodzieniec trzymał w lewej dłoni charakterystycznie wyglądającym piórem wiecznym...” → Zła odmiana, powinno być, że trzymał charakterystycznie wyglądające pióro wieczne. O parzących miraculach mówiłam, co myślę, w komie pod poprzednim odcinkiem, a że na razie nowych poszlak brak... powiem tylko, że odnotowałam fakt, że to się powtórzyło. Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że Marinette tak łatwo by nie odpuściła z tą opłatą? To w jej stylu się wściec i walczyć o swoje. Bo to przecież niesprawiedliwe! A ona musi walczyć o sprawiedliwość! Koniec rozdziału był taki... heh. Jeszcze niecnie i okrutnie Ci zwrócę uwagę na powtórzonka. I przecinki. Dobra, to chyba czas na jakieś podsumowanko... Rozdział super, choć wydaje się już mniej dokładnie sprawdzony niż poprzedni. No i ogólnie na razie to nie za dużo się dzieje, więc powiem tylko, że się nie mogę doczekać, aż zacznie, aczkolwiek spokojniejsze i normalniejsze chwile są potrzebne, no i wychodzą Ci świetnie. Nie ukrywam jednak, że czekam na akcję, bo w akcji to dopiero wymiatasz! Nie mogę się doczekać dalszego ciągu! Życzę weny! <3 I cierpliwości...